It's a Date
by Sakura-Hime Senpai
Summary: She was waiting for him to ask her out for the LONGEST time. Like hell she was going to let some hollow ruin it for her! ONE-SHOT.


**It's A Date**

* * *

_Couple: _Ichigo**x**Sakura

_Crossover: _Bleach**x**Naruto

* * *

"Ow!" Ichigo yelped as he rubbed the sore spot of his head that had been assaulted with his teacher's ruler and glared up at her. "What the hell was that for?"

His brown haired English teacher rolled her eyes as she placed her hand on her hip. "Zoning out again I see, Kurosaki-san? Is my class so boring?"

Ichigo wanted to say yes but decided that maybe wouldn't be his smartest decision considering his teacher was standing over him with a weapon in hand.

With a slight bow of the head and a mumbled apology the issue was dropped and the English lesson continued. Letting out a slight sigh he turned his head to the side only to meet the green eyes that had been captivating him before. It wasn't that the lesson was boring or anything, Ichigo just had his attention being hogged by something with bubble gum pink hair and green emerald eyes that mesmerized anyone who came in contact with them. A smirk came onto Ichigo's, typically blank or aggravated, face when he noticed her giggling at him behind, what seemed to be, newly pedicured nails. Playfully Ichigo glared at her from his desk next to her, which she merely responded to with a playful roll of the eyes before putting in her ear buds to block out the rest of the English lesson.

Ichigo had yet to come terms with whether his current predicament was a problem or not but he was 90% sure….that he was hooked on this girl.

* * *

"Starring at Sakura, again?" A deep voice asked. Ichigo, who had decided to stay back (in the now empty class room) when the lunch bell rang, peeked out from behind his arm he had rested over his eyes and let out a slight chuckle. Pulling one leg up onto his desk chair, Ichigo leaned back into his previous position onto the window his desk was located near and turned to meet the eyes of his friend Chad.

"You noticed, huh?" Chad nodded his head. Ichigo was thankful that the only one who noticed his sudden interest in Sakura was Chad. He would never hear the end of it if Tatsuki or Keigo found out about his sudden interest in his old childhood friend. He spent at least two days dealing with Keigo grilling him on how he knew her when Sakura had first transferred to their school, he did not want to know how long or how loud Keigo would be this time when he found out he had some type of crush on his pink haired friend. He could barely wrap the idea around his own head. The same girl who's tears he had wiped away so many times when they were young because she couldn't defend herself against the school bullies had somehow managed to come back into town (after having to leave town for a few years) and in a matter of months managed to fill his head with endless thoughts of her. And despite Ichigo no longer rejecting his feeling for her entirely -as he had been doing before- he still cringed slightly when thinking about these feelings. He had never really been attracted to or liked any girls the way he had Sakura, so in all honesty he didn't know what he was supposed to be doing about these things he was feeling for her.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Chad suggested. Slowly Ichigo turned his head in Chad's direction and raised a slender orange eyebrow in question. Almost as if trying to see if he had heard what he thought he had heard. But by the look of Chad's unchanging serious face it was clear that the 6 foot man was not joking.

"Are you kidding me? How am I supposed to do that?" Ichigo questioned, beginning the sweat profusely at that the thought. Tugging at the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling as if it was restricting his airway. A small smile found its way onto Chad's face. The same person to put his life on the line in so many battles that could (and have) leave him seriously injured, he found it a tad laughable that he was terrified of asking one simple question.

"You've been through worse, Ichigo."

Ichigo sighed in defeat, knowing Chad was right. It had almost been a year since he had fought Aizen and half the Soul Society to save Rukia and he had been on the brink of death on more occasions then he could keep count of during the their mission. So a little question was certainly a breeze compared to his typical work.

The class room door slid open revealing the topic of conversation, bringing it to a complete halt. Chad side eyed Ichigo almost as if to say "speak of the devil" and he subtly hinted for him to ask her out.

"Hey, Chad! I didn't know you were in here with Ichigo." Sakura smiled as she made her way into the room. With the light clicking of her brown dress shoes, Sakura made her way over to Ichigo and slid into the spot next to him, lightly brushing his hand with her own. Without fully realizing it Ichigo brushed his hand back against hers causing a delicate smile to make its way onto her face.

"You didn't leave the classroom for lunch, so I bought you this." Sakura said, pulling out a bottle of water and a wrapped rice ball from the white plastic bag she had brought with her. Ichigo let out a slight chuckle before gladly accepting the food.

"Still making sure I eat lunch, huh?" Ichigo grinned. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the old memories he was referring to. On many occasions having to bring a second lunch to elementary school and part of middle school because being the knight and shining armor Ichigo had been as a child he would always give his lunch up to kids who didn't have any or had theirs taken away by bullies. Especially when Ichigo's mom had passed, Sakura made it her job to pack an extra lunch for Ichigo when his mother was no longer around to do it and he refused to eat anything else. It took Sakura having to force feed him on an occasion for Ichigo to start accepting the lunches without a fuss.

"If I didn't who knows what you'd eat!" Sakura laughed.

Seeing how well the two were vibing off one another Chad suddenly felt very out of place and decided he should take his leave. Biding the two farewell Chad began to take his leave. Turning back to Ichigo, he made another subtle hint for him to make a move before leaving the two alone.

Sakura noticing the little –and what she assumed was supposed to be a secret- exchange between the two and turned to Ichigo in question.

"What was that?" Sakura questioned. A small dust of red settled on Ichigo's cheek as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, causing a look of utter surprise to settle on her face. Ichigo looked so…SHY! The last time she saw him make a face like that was when they were in kindergarten and he had shyly asked her to be his valentine with a batch of burnt cookies he had made. Their parents had all gotten a good laugh out of the situation and could not stop 'awww'ing the whole time. Sakura could not help but feel a little good that just like all those years ago she was able to pull such a reaction out of her usually stoic and put together friend.

"Can I ask you something, Sakura?" The pink haired teen nodded her head and waited for Ichigo to continue with his question. A question Sakura was pretty sure she already knew and was hoping for.

"Do you want to go ou-" A loud beeping sound cut Ichigo off causing them both to jump in shock. Ichigo mumbled an apology before reaching for the beeping device in his pocket. Flipping open his cell phone, Ichigo scanned for the source of the beeping and sighed. It was a hollow.

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?" Sakura asked in concern.

"It's nothing!" Ichigo reassured "but I have to go. Let's finish this talk later!"

Sakura blinked owlishly as she watched her orange haired friend dash out of the classroom. It took a second for Sakura to process what had happened before a slight laugh slipped out. What away to have being asked out ruined. Thinking about it made a giddy grin spread onto her face as she bit her lip trying to contain a girly squeal. But she couldn't help but feel a tad annoyed by the fact that a hollow had ruined what would have been a great date invitation.

Reaching into her skirt pocket Sakura pulled out her phone that was vibrating off the hook, indicating a hollows presence. Flipping the cell closed Sakura sighed. She was getting rather tired of the '_I can't tell you I'm a soul reaper_' and '_I'll pretend I don't know where you sneak off to_' game she and Ichigo kept playing. It was frustrating.

Looking out the window a small smirk came to her face as an idea came to mind. All good relationships should start off with honesty. Her parents had taught her honesty was the best policy.

* * *

Slashing at the hollow Ichigo dodged another claw that came flying at him. Ichigo glared at the creature feeling particularly irritable fighting the hollow. He didn't exactly enjoy being pulled from daily activities to deal with hollows but considering how this particular hollow had caused him to rush away from Sakura right in the middle of asking her out. Meaning, he now had a bone to pick with this hollow.

But as annoyed as Ichigo was with having been interrupted, the whole situation did remind him of a very important thing. His double life. A double life that could get Sakura in harm's way. There were many times he had had to fight enemies that had been drawn to him by his own spiritual pressure looking for a fight or just to destroy/kill him in general. He couldn't stomach the idea of knowingly keeping her around when he knew the dangers that could fall upon her being with him. She and her father had already lost a mother, Ichigo wouldn't be able to stomach something happening to her.

Jumping over another swing from the hollows claws, Ichigo swiped his sword against the hollows arm causing blood to spirt out from the wound. A loud screech came from the hollow as he urgently tried to cover the wound with his other claw. Flailing around relentlessly in pain Ichigo didn't notice the hollows tale come swinging in his direction.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed, placing his sword in front of him hoping it would take off some of the force and braced himself for the impact.

But the hit never came.

Looking past his large sword Ichigo was surprised to see long pink hair flowing in the wind, glowing from the sunset rays causing her to look especially dangerous. Looking to his right he noticed that what had stopped the hit. Coming between him and incoming danger was his 5'4 childhood friend. Sakura turned to meet the shocked eyes of Ichigo and gently smiled at him.

"Are you alright, Ichigo?" She questioned. Ichigo dumbly nodded not quite sure what to say in reply to the fact that the girl he was about to ask out, who he had_ believed _was a regular human who couldn't see anything ghost like or spiritual, was now blocking a hollows hit with her bare hands. What was Ichigo supposed to say…?

A harsh piercing glare settled on Sakura's face as she turned back to the hollow. "You don't touch him." Sakura growled. A burst of spiritual pressure surprised Ichigo as he watched the tiny pink haired teen smack the hollow, half her size, a few miles away.

Placing a hand on her hip Sakura turned to face Ichigo and smirked at him.

"So about that talk in the classroom…you can pick me up at eight o clock. We can catch a movie."

Ichigo still confused by the whole situation (but secretly giddy that she did want to go on a date with him) blinked owlishly at her before slowly nodding his head.

Sakura beamed. "It's a date."

* * *

!

!

!

!

_**(THE END)**_

**I actually had the most fun typing this one shot! It took me longer then I thought to post BUT at least I finally finished it and I had fun typing it :D I actually already have a sequel in mind for this! **

**I'm really into crossover one shots right now (think I might do one for Tokyo Ghoul too!) so if you have any ideas for a crossover one shot you want me to write, by all means place it in my ask box on tumblr (which is in the description on my profile page).**

**DROP A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

_**Hugs, kicks and bunny kisses!**_


End file.
